


The Stripper Kid

by Kawika_Coon



Category: South Park
Genre: Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:00:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25599967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawika_Coon/pseuds/Kawika_Coon
Summary: E se Kenny non fosse mai stato conosciuto dagli altri sin dagli albori? Spetterà al piccolo e innocente Butters conoscerlo! UwU(Lo so, è una presentazione terribile, ma appena avrò ispirazione la cambierò don't worry)
Relationships: Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

«Ahi!» 

Un'improvvisa esclamazione di dolore uscì fuori dalla mia bocca, provocando in me un istintivo bisogno di guardarmi i palmi delle mani: bruciavano e pulsavano come se fossero a ritmo! 

«Oh Madonnina...» avevo i palmi rossi come dei pomodori... Nemmeno quando il mio papà mi dà delle sculacciate mi provoca una pelle così dolorante... E lui me ne ha date tante, lo so bene,io. Immerso nei miei pensieri, presi l'oggetto fabbricato con le mie - ormai rosse - mani con le tende di pizzo bianco, le coperte del mio amato lettino ed il tappeto del bagno e lo feci calare giù fino al cortile e alle sue mattonelle grigie. 

Mi sentivo un po' in colpa per aver rovinato tutte quelle cose; i miei genitori le avevano lavate, asciugate e stirate solo per me... Oh be', in realtà solo le coperte, il tappeto non ha avuto il piacere di una pulita da tempo immemore, mentre le tende non si lavano proprio. Avevo capito di star divagando nel mio flusso di pensieri per l'ennesima volta, quindi mi feci coraggio e con le gambe scalvacai il davanzale della finestra, finendo con queste ultime penzoloni e tremanti. Avevo un sacco di paura, Madonnina! 

«Oh cavoletti, oh Gesù, oh Madonninaaaaa!» come era venuta a Clyde quest'idea così stupida?! Perché lo stavo facendo?! Non mi interessano nemmeno le donne mezze nude che ballano su un palo...

Do un'altra occhiata al panorama sottostante, e ogni cosa che traspare ai miei occhi si sdoppia e si muove, lo stomaco mi ribollisce rabbioso e mi provoca un leggero dolore che mi fa venire da vomitare. Ho decisamente paura, Madonnina! 

No davvero... Perché stavo facendo tutto questo? Perché stavo scappando di casa nel cuore della notte? I miei lo avrebbero scoperto? E se sì, cosa mi direbbero!? Che spiegazione darei?!

~~~~

Correvo a perdifiato per i corridoi della scuola, facendo slalom tra le cartelle rovesciate, gli addetti alla sicurezza pel di carota pronti a darmi qualche tipo di punizione e gli armadietti aperti: Ero in netto ritardo! Non volevo assolutamente prendere una nota, non era da me.

Fortunatamente, la porta della mia classe era ancora aperta, pronta ad accogliere i suoi alunni. Sentivo un brusio da fuori l'aula, e capii subito che il Signor Garrison non era ancora arrivato ed era lui l'unico ritardatario qui. Mi spiegai quindi subito la porta della classe aperta e i miei compagni procrastinare e chiacchierare.

Appena entrato, vidi subito un quadretto molto chiaro: I ragazzi e le ragazze erano divisi; le ragazze erano vestite e truccate in modo tutto uguale, le potevo distinguere solo dai capelli e dalla voce; mentre i ragazzi stavano parlando, Eric coi piedi sul banco, talmente altezzoso e viziato da credere di poter fare quello che vuole, Kyle e Stan parlavano al loro posto, composti, di qualche avvenimento del giorno prima, c'erano i nerd di Star Wars in un angolo ad imitare i loro beniamini spaziali.

Mi iniziai quindi ad avviare verso il mio posto, sorridente ed educato come al solito, fino a quando non sentii il colletto della mia camicia verde acqua venir tirato all'indietro, fino a farmi male: «E-ehy ma che cosa...?» mi girai di scatto e riconobbi subito lo sguardo malizioso di Clyde Donovan, il mio compagno di banco, con un sorrisetto stampato sul volto. Dietro di lui c'era Token Black, uscivano spesso insieme, quindi non mi stupii della sua presenza dietro il castano.

Venni sorpreso da Clyde, che tramutò il suo sguardo da pervertito in uno da scopritore di pepite d'oro, iniziarono a luccicargli gli occhi e mi mise le mani sulle spalle. Aveva uno strano odore addosso: Probabilmente di cipolle fritte o qualcosa del genere. Cosa avrà voluto da me, Madonnina?!

«Butters, Butters, Butters! Amico mio! » Il suo sorriso a trentadue denti era stranamente carismatico e mi mise molta allegria. Non l'avevo mai visto così gentile con me. Decisi di rispondergli, o sarebbe stato maleducato: «Ehy cia-ciao Clyde! » «Ho un'offerta I-R-R-I-P-E-T-I-B-I-L-E da farti, un'offerta da veri amici... Perché noi siamo ovviamente veri amici, no? Giusto? Non è così?" Il suo sguardo si tramutò nuovamente in uno da venditore di tappeti in spiaggia: Sicuro di fare centro e farti comprare almeno un braccialetto (Io ne ho 10, due coi coniglietti e gli altri otto con coccinelle e farfalline... Non ditelo a nessuno però!). 

Il castano si avvicinò al mio orecchio ed iniziò a sussurrare: «Questa notte noi tre andremo al night club Peppermint Hippo di nascosto. È un posto dove solo i veri uomini possono accedere e dato che noi ovviamente lo siamo, ci andremo. Vuoi venire?» Iniziò poi a ridacchiare, finché Token non prese parola: «In realtà, io non sono proprio interessato: So che vi caccerete nei guai, e serve qualcuno di ragionevole e con del sale in zucca per non farvi sgamare... Sai com'è... È controllato quel posto...» «Eddai Tokeeeen! Non fare la mammina piagnucolona, non succederà nulla. Vedremo solo un po' di belle pupe in costumi molto attillati e basta...» si girò poi verso di me: «Allora, Butters? Ci stai?» non ci pensai due volte, e subito risposi a tono un sonoro «MA CERTO AMICO MIO!» fino a farmi sentire anche dagli altri compagni. Si girarono anche verso di me poiché con molta probabilità avevo interrotto le loro conversazioni urlando.

~~~~

"Amico mio" "Amico mio" ecco perché me ne stavo andando e stavo tentando il tutto per tutto, stavo sfidando le mie paure e probabilmente rischiando anche la mia vita se non avevo legato bene l'estremità della corda alla gamba del mio letto: Vorrei degli amici con cui uscire spesso, con cui potermi confidare e giocare.

Non me ho mai avuti, ora che ci penso. Tutti mi hanno sempre sfruttato in qualche modo, oppure sono sempre stato la zavorra, la seconda o terza scelta di qualcuno. La mia mamma e il mio papà dicono che è perché mi invidiano, ma non credo sia così. Nessuno ha mai invidiato Butters Stotch. Nessuno ha mai lodato o fatto un complimento a Butters Stotch (Butters Stotch sono io, se non l'aveste capito).

Questa era la mia occasione per essere un ragazzino come gli altri! Ingoiai la saliva, ormai secca, presi un bel respiro, chiusi gli occhi e con tutta la forza che avevo in corpo iniziai dapprima a far scendere le gambe: le sentivo penzoloni, e con le punte individuai la posizione esatta della corda, riuscendo ad aggrapparmi con esse. Poi roteai il mio busto e mi aggrappai anche con le braccia... Ero vivo? 

Avevo paura di guardare giù, quindi preferii solo pensare a come sarei stato felice coi miei nuovi amici e a canticchiare una canzoncina per distrarmi, scendendo pian piano fino al suolo. 

«Loo loo loo, I got some apples! 

Loo loo loo, you got some too!

Loo loo loo, let's get together! 

Take off our clothes and loo loo loo!»

Appena finita la canzone, riuscii finalmente a toccare terra con la punta dei miei piedini: Ero salvo! L'esploratore Butters ce l'aveva fatta! 

«Oh Madonnina, devo sbrigarmi...» effettivamente, mi ero accorto che tra i miei pensieri impauriti pieni di paura e i flashback, avevo fatto almeno mezz'ora di ritardo! Dovevo sbrigarmi o li avrei delusi! 

In quattro e quattrotto iniziai a correre a perdifiato verso il night club, era a nord-ovest della città, me lo ricordavo bene... Il mio papà veniva spesso al locale affianco, a fare, credo, wrestling...? O qualcosa del genere? Non credo di aver mai capito che cosa faceva con quegli uomini strani, ma una cosa era certa: Mio padre era una schiappa, veniva sempre messo al tappeto...*

BUTTERS MA PERCHÉ PENSI QUESTE COSE? Devi sbrigarti o entreranno senza di te e addio amicizia!

Dopo un lungo tratto di corsa alternata ad una camminata veloce, finalmente riuscii ad arrivare al Peppermint Hippo. Si vedeva lontano un chilometro, era super illuminato di luci al neon, ed emanava da una cappa un odore nauseabondo di plastica bruciata.

Dopo essermi fermato, ed aver ripreso fiato, mi misi a cercare con lo sguardo gli altri. Non li vedevo da nessuna parte... Solo qualche signorina in ghingheri e calze in rete, e vari vagabondi ubriachi distesi a terra sfiniti e con la guance paonazze per l'alcool.

«Psst-» Sentii una specie di sibilo. Dopo aver sobbalzato, mi resi conto che qualcuno stesse stappando una lattina di Pepsi o qualcosa del genere. Effettivamente ne avevo voglia... 

«Ehy, pesce lesso! Siamo qui!» sentii una voce dal tono nervoso provenire da dietro di me, così mi girai e vidi un paio di occhi nocciola sbucare dal buio di un cespuglio. Prima che potessi accorgermene, una figura scura sbucò fuori da esso e mi afferrò per un braccio.

Ed eccoli lì, Clyde e Token, intorno a me in cerchio, come fossi un oggetto da guardare con interesse, fissarmi severi. Cercai di dire qualcosa, forse erano preoccupati del ritardo: «Cia-ciao ragazzi...! Scusate d-del ritardo, è che-» venni interrotto in modo brusco da Clyde: « Butters... Siamo stati qui per due ore. Due. Fottute. Ore.» 

Cercai di immagazzinare nell'anticamera del cervello cosa mi avesse appena detto... COSA?! COME?! COM'È POSSIBILE?! «M-m-ma come? Non ca-capisco...» «L'appuntamento era all'una, genio... Probabilmente nemmeno ci ascoltavi mentre te lo abbiamo detto ieri a scuola.» Clyde diede una fugace occhiata all'altro e poi si mise una mano sulla fronte, sconcertato.

Mi veniva da piangere, mi sentivo uno stupido, avevo le guance rosse poiché mi bruciavano e mi tremavano le gambe. È ovvio che non avevo amici... Ero talmente concentrato nell'averli che non li ascoltavo nemmeno...

Mantenni lo sguardo basso per la vergogna, non avevo il coraggio di guardarli più in faccia. Se dopo aver fatto il cattivo guardo in faccia i miei genitori, prendo sempre la mazza della scopa in testa e vado a letto senza cena.

In un battito di ciglia i due però erano già andati via, e guardandomi attorno notai che erano usciti dal cespuglio e si erano recati davanti ad una porta blindata sul retro dell'Hippo. Dopo averci riflettuto un po', mi avvicinai e notai che stavano, o meglio, Clyde stava cercando di scassinarne la serratura con due graffette... A giudicare dalla sua espressione, senza successo.

«Avanti bastarda! Apriti!» Il castano stava facendo un sacco di forza, sembrava pure che le graffette si stessero piegando. Subentrò Token nelle azioni di Clyde, e con un sguardo vitreo ed irritato negli occhi, spinse con la mano la porta, facendola aprire come per magia: Era già aperta, coglione... Venite avanti, è uno sgabuzzino!» lui entrò per primo, guardandosi intorno con nonchalance.

La musica a palla, con tanto di basso e di chitarra elettrica ogni tanto, contenuta nella sala principale era più estesa nella sgabuzzino e si sentiva chiaramente all'interno. Ovviamente... Non si poteva dire fosse un posto ordinatissimo o pulito...

Il pavimento era pieno di polvere, scrostato e spuntavano cacchine di topo qua e là: Non riceveva una pulita da tempo, questo era poco ma sicuro. Per terra era ricoperto di scatoloni di cartone, alcuni chiusi, altri aperti, facendo spuntare colli di bottiglie di qualche alcolico super forte. In un angolino della stanza c'era pure un piccolo -e poco ormai funzionante- frigo bar. Ci doveva essere del cibo ormai scaduto dentro, poiché emanava un fetore di muffa e di qualcosa di dolce. L'oggetto che però spiccava più di tutti nello sgabuzzino era un enorme quadro dalla cornice dorata, sovrastante la porta che faceva accedere al salone principale. Raffigurava un uomo sovrappeso, vestito in modo elegante, con davanti un piatto di spaghetti con polpette di carne, abbracciare due bambini con un sorriso cordiale... Probabilmente i suoi figli o i nipoti, data la somiglianza...

«Va bene ragazzi, siete pronti?» Il castano mise le mani sulle spalle di me e Token, eccitato e convinto di cosa stesse facendo, anzi, di cosa stessimo.

Aprimmo così la porta. Ci investì una miriade di luci multicolore accecanti, per non parlare della musica, Madonnina! Non avevo mai sentito il volume della musica così alto, ero così stranito, e non sentivo nulla. 

Intorno a me c'erano un sacco di cose: Il locale era pieno di tavolini in legno, sedie in vimini e delle poltroncine in velluto blu davanti all'enorme palco al centro della stanza. Il DJ stava suonando e parlava con una delle tante signorine lì presenti... Oh giusto! Le donne in vestiti attillati erano dappertutto. Principalmente erano per la sala, intrattenendo quei pochi signori entrati a vederle, e due erano sul palcoscenico ad esibirsi. 

Concentrandomi su questo particolare, notai che gli altri mi avevano lasciato e si erano seduti in prima fila sulle poltrone, davanti al palco; osservavano piuttosto spensierati una delle donne su di esso ballare. 

«Ehy tu, non è che vuoi ballare?"» «AAAAA» una voce tenebrosa mi sorprese alle spalle e mi fece sussultare: Era una delle signore che lavorano qui come... be'... non sapevo come definirle, come mascotte? 

«Mi ascolti? Vuoi un ballo?» aveva una voce rauca e puzzava di fumo ed alcool, non volevo averci nulla a che fare:« N-no grazie, signorina...» questa fece spallucce e si allontanò, verso un altro tizio. Corsi anche io verso Clyde, Token e Jimmy, e mi sedetti con loro.

Quel posto non mi piaceva... le dipendenti non sembravano troppo contente... I loro occhi erano suadenti, ma il loro sguardo era, in qualche modo, triste. Non mi ero minimamente accorto, inoltre, del fatto che la signorina davanti a noi, intenta nel ballo, avesse le tette di fuori, coperte solo parzialmente da degli sticker a forma di cuore sui capezzoli.

Non... Mi piaceva per niente. Era tutto troppo strano... Oh Madonnina, lo sto facendo di nuovo! Sto di nuovo rovinando tutto! Calmati, Butters... CALMATI! NON PUOI ROVINARE ANCHE QUESTA USCITA CON DEI QUASI AMICI. NON TE LO PUOI PERMETTERE! POI NON LAMENTARTI PERCHÉ NON NE HAI NESSUNO E TUTTI TI CREDONO UNA CHECCA...

Prima che potessi accorgermene, mi stavo mordendo il braccio, con le lacrime rigarmi le guance, per qualche ragione... Gli altri nemmeno se ne accorsero, fortunatamente. Solo Token sembrava aver distolto lo sguardo dalla donna ed avermi guardato tremante e col fiatone senza motivo; probabilmente perché quest'ultima aveva terminato l'esibizione e se ne stava andando. L'unica cosa ormai ammirabile di lei erano le sue natiche sudaticce, finché non rientrò nei camerini.

Gli altri di guardarono soddisfatti e Clyde prese parola (sì, è un chiacchierone): «Ragaaaazzi... Mamma mia, avete visto quella là, era fantastica! Porca troia, quanto me la farei, altro che queste grassone qui dietro di noi... Lei era tutt'altra roba...»

Una delle dipendenti dietro di noi ci guardò storto, ma il castano grassottello sembrò ignorare il tutto.

«EHY EHY EHY GENTE!» il DJ ci fece sobbalzare tutti, aveva un microfono ad un volume altissimo. Le luci si trasformarono e cambiarono colore: Da viola e rosse, divennero rosa, bianche e azzurre, e spostarono la loro direzione probabilmente per introdurre una nuova ballerina.

«Oggi è mercoledì! Sapete che significa? GIORNO DISPARI! Ed un giorno dispari equivale ad un ospite davvero speciale... La stella nascente del Peppermint Hippo, nonché novità nell'ambito dello stripping, date il benvenuto a MYSTERIO!»

«Mysterio? Nome insolito per una spogliarellista...» disse Token confuso, effettivamente era strano, ma Clyde ribatté: «Cosa te ne frega? Basta sia bella, no...?» venne interrotto dalla sua entrata sul palco.

Quella non era una donna, non ci somigliava per niente... Era... Un ragazzino? 

Si fece avanti, tra il fumo finto intorno a lui come nuvole e i riflettori puntati con tutta la loro forza su questa figura misteriosamente accattivante.

Finalmente, arrivato al palo, al centro del palco, alzò lo sguardo: Aveva degli occhi di ghiaccio, di un azzurro particolarmente scuro, simile al grigio ma troppo poco tenue persino per chiamarlo tale, e avendo anche i capelli biondi, erano come se fossero stati scolpiti a mano, fatti appositamente per lui. Era vestito anche in modo strano, sicuramente, da quello che so e da quello che mi hanno spesso detto i miei riguardo i miei travestimenti, "non consoni ad un maschio": Indossava un maglioncino senza maniche, rosa a righe più chiare, con le spalle scoperte e la vita talmente alta da poter vedere in modo più che superficiale l'ombelico; portava dei pantaloncini strappati e molto corti, arrivavano veramente al limite della scollatura, lasciando le sue gambe scoperte e mostrando un paio di calzini a righe di colore diverso l'uno dall'altro, il destro rosa e bianco, mentre il sinistro azzurro e bianco. Non sapevo perché, ma ero molto più interessato in quel momento che in tutta la serata... BUTTERS PERCHÉ STAI FISSANDO UN TUO COETANEO BALLARE SU UN PALO?! E NON UNA SIGNORINA QUALSIASI?! 

Sentii sghignazzare: «Ma chi è quel frocetto laggiù?! AHAHAHHAHAHA» Clyde rideva da solo di lui, mentre Token lo osservava severo. Continuai a guardarlo muoversi su quel palo, ed era bellissimo... CIOÈ, OGGETTIVAMENTE... Era di bell'aspetto. Sapeva assolutamente come muoversi, nonostante l'età prematura; ogni suo movimento era ipnotico e catturava l'attenzione di tutti, anche la più minima cosa sembrava voluta ed elegante, fatta apposta. 

Il pubblico in sala sembrava apprezzarlo parecchio... Anche se era abbastanza disturbante il fatto che fossero tutti uomini cresciuti e vaccinati. Forse era per questo che teneva gli occhi chiusi tutto il tempo, per non deconcentrarsi e non vedere le persone che lo avrebbero potuto prendere in giro.

Ogni suo movimento era studiato, persino i due davanti a me, dopo averlo preso in giro, lo guardavano attentamente. Era diverso da ogni altra dipendente lì dentro: Era vivo, era puro, mentre si muoveva arrampicandosi su quel palo di metallo. Non avevo mai visto un talento simile (anche perché i miei non mi avrebbero mai fatto vedere delle spogliarelliste in azione).

L'esibizione sul palo era finita, mise i piedi a terra, e cominciò a venire verso di noi, aveva un andamento sublime ed elegante. Venuto davanti a noi, riaprì gli occhi e persi un battito nel rivederli, erano veramente bellissimi, quanto letali, poiché lo vedevo osservare in modo irritato Clyde, dall'alto verso il basso, come per provocarlo a dire qualcos'altro di maleducato.

Potei notare anche altre cose si lui: I capelli biondo sporco coronavano il suo viso, una manciata di lentiggini sulle guance lo rendevano un po' più sbarazzino e vedevo che i vestiti femminili gli donavano, ma al contempo facevano contrasto col suo corpo leggermente virile e spigoloso.

Iniziò a ballare... Cavoletti, se era bravo. Ricominciai a fissarlo, ogni suo movimento, ogni suo sguardo, erano a dir poco... Provocanti.

BUTTERS ERA SUL SERIO LA PAROLA MIGLIORE CHE AVEVI IN SERBO PER DESCRIVERE QUESTO PERFETTO SCONOSCIUTO? 

Ogni mio pensiero delirante venne interrotto dalle iridi turchine e glaciali incontrare le mie e restare a guardarle... Lui mi stava guardando negli occhi?! AGH! 

Non riuscivo a distogliere lo sguardo, ero come incollato ai suoi occhi, ed il mio corpo aveva iniziato a bruciare: Stavo diventando rosso come un peperone! E a quel punto il colpo di grazia mi venne dato quando, continuando a guardarmi senza sosta, mi sorrise.

Mi iniziò a far male il petto e sobbalzai. Nessuno prima d'ora mi aveva mai guardato e sorriso! Ed effettivamente a chi non verrebbe da ridere vedendo un moccioso bassino, con lo sguardo da pesce lesso e tutto rosso? Anche io riderei... 

La musica finì. La sua esibizione era finita, ed il contatto con me pure. Lasciò quindi il palco con l'eleganza con cui aveva varcato l'entrata.

Ed era quel punto che mi resi conto che avevo un tremendo mal di testa e che stavo per svenire dal sonno: Ero talmente concentrato su quel ragazzino che non mi ero persino accorto di essere davvero stanco.

«E-ehy ragazzi?» «Mh?» «Non sono abituato a stare sveglio fino a tardi... Non è che potrei per caso tornare a casa?» Clyde mi diede una risposta distratta: «Sì sì vai, ciao». Devo ammetterlo: ci rimasi un po' male,ma ahimè che potevo aspettarmi? Ero pur sempre Butters... 

Tornando a casa, facendo slalom tra i vari tizi ubriachi per terra sui marciapiedi, ripensai a quel ragazzo... Perché lavorava in un night club? Come mai era vestito da ragazza? E perché ne ero così affascinato, Madonnina?! 

Ero diventato nuovamente un po' rosso, ma nemmeno ci feci troppo caso, poiché ero arrivato ormai davanti casa e l'unica cosa a cui dovevo davvero pensare in quel momento era risalire la corda ed andare a dormire.


	2. Chapter 2

«SIGNORINO!» 

Sentii una voce anche troppo familiare risuonarmi nelle orecchie, non riconobbi subito il proprietario, immerso ancora nel mio sogno: Stavo navigando in un mare di zucchero filato, il cielo era rosa ed era pieno di nuvole azzurre sicuramente molto soffici a prima vista. Ma ben presto il mio sogno venne interrotto da degli strattoni, causando il mio totale risveglio.

«SIGNORINO, ALZATI IMMEDIATAMENTE! SONO LE SETTE E MEZZA!»

Mi trovai faccia a faccia con mio padre, era rosso in viso e visibilmente irritato: Madonnina, non volevo assolutamente farlo arrabbiare! Non riuscivo però, nonostante la paura, a tenere gli occhi aperti, avevo fatto troppo tardi ieri sera...

Di solito mi sveglio da solo alle sei e mezza, ed aiuto i miei genitori in qualche faccenda prima di prendere il bus ed andare a scuola, quindi penso che fosse arrabbiato per questo e perché avrei fatto tardi a scuola.

Tra gli urli e le parolacce dei miei genitori, riuscii ad alzarmi, barcollante, e a lavarmi la faccia per rinfrescarmi un poco: Avevo un paio di occhiaie terribili, sembravo un panda! Mi lavai anche i denti col mio adorato spazzolino di Winnie the Pooh e e mi pettinai i capelli. 

Dopo aver fatto anche pipì, in fretta e furia iniziai a vestirmi, mettendomi il mio solito maglioncino verde acqua e i miei pantaloni della tuta verde scuro: «AAAAH MADONNINA DEVO USCIREEEEH!» iniziai ad urlare e a correre per la cameretta, e solo dopo un po' mi resi conto che il bus stava arrivando e che correndo in giro non sarei andato da nessuna parte.

Dopo aver salutato i miei furiosi genitori, mi precipitai fuori e riuscii a prendere il bus appena in tempo. Come al solito, venni accolto dagli sguardi acidi dell'autista, è veramente una stronza: se non ti fermi in tempo se ne frega di te e va avanti, lasciandoti lì da solo.

Salito sull'autobus, individuai Token e Clyde, che come al solito parlavano tra di loro, seduti vicini. Andando da loro, notai che anche loro avevano delle belle occhiaie, saranno stati al Peppermint Hippo molto più di me, cavoletti.

Mi sedetti al posto davanti a loro, interrompendo bruscamente la loro conversazione. I loro occhi si spostarono, straniti, su di me ed iniziarono ad osservarmi. Io nel frattempo ero lì, sorridendo a trentadue denti, inoltre mi sentivo bruciare, probabilmente stavo arrossendo come un peperone. 

Provai a spiccicare parola:« Cia-cia-ciao ragazzi...! Eh eh eh eh...» non sapevo che dire e si vedeva, cavolo... I due infatti si guardarono e poi ricambiarono una seconda volta il mio sguardo: «Ciao Butters?» disse Clyde, con un fare molto leggero. Token era rimasto in silenzio a fissarmi, mi stava mettendo un po' di ansia, e sembrava mi stesse squadrando con fare severo.

I due ricominciarono a parlare per i fatti loro, sembrava non volessero parlare di questa notte, eppure solitamente gli amici parlano di cosa fanno di solito no? Eravamo amici noi tre ora, giusto?

Mi continuai a fare domande: ero confuso e molto impaurito, perché non volevano parlarmi e perché mi ignoravano?! Ho sempre visto i gruppetti come le ragazze o quello di Cartman, Stan e Kyle, parlare di eventi a cui hanno partecipato qualche giorno prima e commentarlo, come per evidenziare come fosse stato bello passarlo tutti insieme... Insieme.

Non mi resi nemmeno conto, immerso nei miei pensieri da bambino sfigato, che il bus era ormai nel parcheggio della scuola e che tutti gli altri stavano scendendo. I diretti interessati erano ormai fuori dalla mia vista, mentre io ero impegnato a farmi venire i lacrimoni agli occhi.

"Sniff..." Tirai su col naso e mi feci coraggio, c'era la verifica di matematica quel giorno, ho studiato quel pomeriggio e pensavo di riuscire a prendere un bel voto.

Appena entrato a scuola, vidi tutti i bambini parlare tra di loro, felici e spensierati. ANCHE IO VOLEVO ESSERE FELICE. E SPENSIERATO, MADONNINA! Invece sarò sempre il solito ragazzino ingenuo e "finocchio" come mi dicono in molti... 

Questi brutti pensieri continuarono a tormentarmi anche durante la verifica: l'avevamo alla prima ora, e non ero abbastanza concentrato, nonostante ci stessi provando con tutto me stesso e stessi tentando di essere positivo a tutti i costi.

«Com'era la tabellina del nove?» domandai tra me e me... Eppure ieri la sapevo! Mi scrollai di dosso l'ansia e la tensione e allungai lo sguardo a Clyde. Stava palesemente facendo cenno a Token di allungargli qualche copietta... Non aveva studiato ieri eh? 

Dovevo cercare di pensare al mio compito però! Non avevo molto tempo a disposizione, ed avevo ancora dieci esercizi da fare di venti: metà compito è troppo poco!

Passai il resto del tempo a fare la verifica, tra numeri, calcoli, segni e così via, ed ero davvero stanco, mi faceva addirittura male la testa. Un solo minimo rumore mi provocava un sacco di fastidio, non vedevo l'ora di tornare a casa oggi... Così da riposarmi e stare in silenzio.

«Brutto culone, smettila di copiare dal mio compito! Ti vedono tutti!» Alzai subito lo sguardo per vedere perché Kyle stesse urlando così tanto, soprattutto nel bel mezzo di un compito in classe.

«Io non sto copiando Kyle! Sto semplicemente vedendo se hai fatto bene il compito, come ovviamente faccio io!» Eric, come al solito, stava cercando di imbrogliare cercando di copiare da Kyle, il più studioso della classe, non ricordo quando abbia mai avuto un'insufficienza. 

«Sì che stavi copiando! Ti ho visto, è inutile fare il finto tonto!» «Allora senti Kyle, capisco che avere la sabbia nella vagina possa prudere e dare fastidio e che possa rendere irritabili, ma mentire così spudoratamente? Non è da te...» subito dopo Eric sfoderò uno dei suoi sguardi da falso innocente, facendo irritare un sacco il rosso: «Ti odio, figlio di puttana!» la maestra interruppe i due subito: «Broflovski, non urli così tanto o sarò costretta a mandarla dal preside!» 

Kyle non ha dei bei rapporti col preside PC, da quando Caitlyn Jenner è una donna e si è rifiutato di chiamarla come un'eroina, i due si detestano... Ora che ci penso, Kyle detesta un sacco di cose: Cartman, le banane, la pipì, i germi, i suoi capelli e il preside.

«Mi scusi, signorina, è che Cartman sta palesemente copiando il mio compito e lo nega, e ciò mi fa molto innervosire!» Eric gli rifece il verso, sottolineando il fatto che Kyle possa essere un po' femmineo a volte: «LO VEDE?» «Broflovski, si calmi. Sto per chiamare il preside.» 

«Signorina, ciò che dice Kyle è vero, anche io l'ho visto!» mi tappai immediatamente la bocca dopo essermi reso conto di aver sul SERIO detto questa cosa ad alta voce. Sentii immediatamente lo sguardo furioso di Cartman trapassarmi l'anima, non avevo nemmeno il coraggio di guardarlo negli occhi, ma vidi Kyle guardarmi incuriosito del mio intervento improvviso.

«Butters...» accadde tutto troppo di fretta. Non appena mi girai verso il mio nome, qualcosa di duro e pesante mi arrivò in faccia, colpendomi l'occhio e facendomi cadere dalla sedia di schiena: «Nessuno ti ha chiesto un intervento, minchione. Non sei nessuno, nessuno ti vuole bene qui e nemmeno a casa tua, quindi stai zitto e fai parlare chi vale davvero. » 

Ero a terra, supino, mi faceva male l'occhio e me lo tenevo con la mano sinistra, come se tenerlo potesse fare apparire come in un trucco magico il dolore... Eric intendeva davvero quello che stava dicendo?

«Ora basta, tutti e due! Dal preside!» sentii dei passi, quindi presumevo la maestra stesse portando via sia Cartman che Kyle dal preside PC. 

Non appena furono usciti, il resto della classe procedette a scambiarsi informazioni sulla verifica, mentre io rimanevo lì sul pavimento, dolorante e pieno di tristezza. Le mie mani presto iniziarono ad inumidirsi, ma non era sangue o cose simili, erano lacrime. Stavo piangendo, ed avevo anche iniziato a singhiozzare, per giunta.

Riuscii ad aprire l'occhio destro e ad alzarmi, mi tremavano le gambe e le mani, piene di lacrime, scivolavano poggiandosi al muro. Nessuno si stava curando di me, mentre uscivo dalla classe e correvo in bagno: lì sarei stato più al sicuro e in pace.

Non mi importava dei vigilanti dei corridoi, né di eventuali professori nelle aule aperte pronti a vedermi passare, non mi importava più di nulla ora. 

Finalmente riuscii ad arrivare in bagno. Non appena entrato, mi sedetti per terra, vicino agli urinatoi, e diedi libero sfogo alle mie lacrime. Mi rigavano il viso, e bruciavano come fossero lava e stessero scendendo da un vulcano attivo da tanto tempo.

Inoltre singhiozzavo come non mai. Eric aveva ragione, ero un fallito inutile, e nonostante lo sapessi bene piangevo lo stesso come un moccioso. Né Clyde né Token, poi, mi avevano aiutato o qualcosa di simile... Sono stato solo un bambino moccoloso per loro questa notte, ho solo dato fastidio; sono arrivato in ritardo, non mi sono piaciute le ballerine, solo... Quel ragazzino biondo. Sono anche andato via molto presto... Sono un piantagrane...

«Ehy... stai piangendo?» 

Ma le mie commiserazioni vennero interrotte da una voce che non avevo mai sentito prima, alzai la testa, un po' impaurito che qualcuno potesse vedermi così e che mi avrebbe preso in giro. Quando alzai gli occhi, mi bloccai come se fossi stato messo in pausa da un telecomando: Il ragazzino a cui stavo pensando poco fa... Era lì davanti a me, in tutto il suo splendore. COSA COME QUANDO?! Ero completamente congelato di fronte a lui, era... Bellissimo... È strano da pensare, Madonninaaaa! I suoi capelli biondo sporco scintillavano, indossava un parka arancione un po' sporco ed i suoi occhi color ghiaccio... Guardavano me?! Aveva uno sguardo addirittura preoccupato?! Presto, mentre mantenevo un contatto visivo, la sua bocca si mosse in un leggero sorriso. 

«Ahaha, ehy...» disse, abbassandosi in ginocchio fino al mio livello. Aveva una voce piuttosto calda e persuasiva, e completava il quadretto, dato che era davanti a me ed avevo la sua faccia in primo piano...

Mise le mani in avanti, per poi poggiarle sulle mie guance piene di lacrime, come per avvolgerle, ed iniziare a strofinare i pollici su di esse per poter togliere quelle in eccesso: «Non piangere, dai!» e mi fece un sorriso gentile, per poi soffermarsi sul mio occhio gonfio, tramutando il sorriso in uno sguardo più serio: «Chi te lo ha fatto?» 

Non riuscivo a rispondere. Mi stava toccando, sentivo le sue mani calde sulle mie guance, creando un torpore rilassante e facendomi battere il cuore velocemente, sembrava non volesse fermarsi. Cercai, vedendolo ansioso di sapere risposta, di rispondere qualcosa:«E-e-e-ric-c-c...» «Eric?» la sua espressione divenne più aggressiva: «Chiaro. Ho capito, grazie per l'informazione.» si alzò e si diresse verso l'uscita del bagno.

«Comunque tieni!» tirò fuori da una delle sue tasche un po' di ghiaccio ed un fazzoletto, per poggiarmeli vicino:«Li ho rubati all'infermeria, non ringraziarmi va bene?» dopo aver detto questo mi rivolse un sorriso gentile e uscì fuori.

Non ci avevo capito un accidente, però... Cavoletti! Avevo incontrato quel ragazzino! Era stato veramente strano, il mio cuore batteva ancora all'impazzata, e probabilmente ero anche paonazzo. Mi aveva lasciato lasciato del ghiaccio per l'occhio e un fazzoletto, probabilmente per soffiarmi il naso, penso...

Presi il ghiaccio e lo iniziai a premere sul mio occhio sinistro dolorante, e con l'altra mano pulii via il moccolo del mio naso. Non riuscivo però a non pensare a lui, mi aveva sul serio aiutato? Era stato gentile con me?! Non... Sapevo cosa provare in tutta onestà.

«Che strana giornata oggi, Madonnina...»

**Author's Note:**

> EHHHHYYY allora. Premetto che non sono una scrittrice, bensì ho avuto un'idea da un disegno che ho fatto e dalla musica che ascoltavo ed ho voluto esprimerla scrivendo.
> 
> Quindi se avete delle critiche costruttive, oltre che dei bei commenti, mi farebbe piacere.
> 
> * In un episodio si scopre che il padre di Butters è bisessuale e che va ogni sabato sera in una specie di posto dove gli uomini gay e bi vengono a scopare (una specie di bordello, insomma) e Butters per sbaglio lo scopre, non capendo nulla e pensando che il padre stesse "facendo wrestling", lo dice alla madre, che impazzisce e cerca di annegare il figlio nell'auto... Commovente, lo so.


End file.
